Pretend
by DestielSlashGirl
Summary: Set in the episode "The French Mistake" when they go to the other reality. Dean pretends Misha is Castiel. This is also on
1. Chapter 1

Pretend

A/N: I just thought this was the best idea ever! So, even though I haven't written anything in almost a year, I had to get this on paper.

Totally forgot my disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural fandom nor do I make any money from this.

I used to be an avid writer, but I've been to depressed lately. That is slowly going away however. I'm also on under the name Kathryn Saunders.

It was Castiel; he was there before them in the flesh. Or, at least Dean and Sam thought it was him, but they were mistaken. Instantly they could tell. This Misha Collins was a great actor, but he was no Castiel. Still, Sam thought it best to invite the man out with them to a bar. They needed someone who knew this world – who knew their alternate selves. Dean didn't like this, didn't want to be in a bar with a wannabe Cas – it wasn't the same. And then, they drank. They drank more than Dean had ever drank before in his life. It also felt as if the alcohol was somehow stronger here than in their world. Without warning, the older Winchester brother felt the hand upon his thigh and he froze. This Misha was touching him, flirting with him, saying drunken things so low and soft that only Dean himself could hear. Nasty, dirty things – like how the actor had always wanted for 'Jensen' to fuck him, hard and fast, until he couldn't walk anymore.

Dean shut his eyes. "Cas," He whispered, wanting desperately for the man next to him to be his angel. But he wasn't – in fact; he was a human, groping the mighty elder Winchester. Still, Dean pretended it was Cas touching him, stroking him, whispering filthy things into his ear.

"You can call me Cas," Misha's voice hardened into the all too familiar voice Dean knew as his angel. "And I can call you Dean." The man's voice was slurred and low, but Misha could feel how he affected Dean even if the Winchester did not show it. Misha could tell by the hardened cock in his hand, pulsing with want and need.

"Sa…Jared." Dean said with a deep, rumbling voice as he moved Misha's hand. "Could I talk to you over there?"

Sam nodded and followed his brother to the bar where Dean instantly ordered himself another drink. After downing the shot quickly, he turned to his younger brother, "He's about to pass out he's so drunk. This wasn't a good idea. I got a bad feeling."

Sam furrowed his brow, "Well, get him to take a taxi home." He was confused to see Dean this way, but he could understand his brother's worry – after all, the Castiel they knew was completely different. It was hard to see him like this. "You follow him home; I'm going to do some research. I'll call you."

He tried to hold in his excitement. Nodding, he walked back over to the table and without a word he grabbed Misha's arm and yanked him from his seat. "I'm going to fuck you; you understand that right, Castiel?" He growled quietly, dragging the man towards the door. He could pretend just a little longer, pretend that it really was Cas he was about to fuck into the closest mattress he could find.

"I've wanted to hear those words ever since I met you, Dean," He replied in a slurred very serious Castiel voice.

Dean shivered. He needed his angel now, as soon as possible. The Winchester practically ran from the bar and hailed a taxi. "To the nearest hotel." He growled before shoving his willing partner into the cab and following suit. He could care less what the cabby thought of them, no Dean Winchester needed this, and he needed it now. He pushed 'Castiel' down and held him with a hand wrapped around his throat. "I'm going to make you scream," He growled into the 'angel's' ear.

"Please!" 'Cas' whimpered one of his hands gripping Dean's wrist tightly. The man was slightly afraid of the older Winchester, never before had he seen him this way. However, it just turned him on more; making his cock painfully aware and he tried to grind against Dean's leg to relieve the tension.

Dean growled in approval and as soon as the cab came to a stop, he threw a couple hundred dollars at the cabby before dragging the man he was going to fuck into the office. They got a room and Dean led 'Cas' into their room by the back of his neck, keeping a tight grip on the man, making sure he wouldn't chicken out and run away.

"Dean, I need you," The 'angel' horsed out desperately. "Please!"

Dean pushed him onto the bed and the man turned to face him, reaching for Dean's belt. The Winchester grabbed the angel's hair and pulled his face to his crotch. "You are going to suck me off, Cas. I want to see those lips around my dick." He growled.

"Yes, Dean" Cas whispered before he freed the other man's cock. Instantly, Dean pulled 'Cas's' head to his pulsing manhood and the other man eagerly took it into his mouth.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean growled, his grip tightening in the other man's hair painfully as he pushed the man's head further down. "Take that cock," He was close, oh so close already. He had wanted this – his 'Castiel' – for a long time, too damn long. He held it off, held off his pleasure, held off filling 'Castiel's' mouth with his cum. Dean dragged it on and on, thrusting slowly, then swiftly, then slowly again into his 'angel's' mouth.

'Cas' pushed against Dean's hips, unable to breath, and the Winchester obliged by withdrawing from the warm cavern that was his 'angel's' mouth. Dean helped his partner remove his clothing frantically, whispered about how hard he was going to fuck him, how 'Cas' wouldn't walk for weeks. He forced the 'angel' onto his hands and knees and brought his mouth to the puckered opening.

"Oh God, Dean!" 'Castiel' moaned wantonly as Dean licked his entrance slowly, torturing him, making his cock ache hard with need. He pushed his ass back against Dean's mouth and the Winchester slapped a cheek hard, rumbling with approval before thrusting his tongue into his surrogates tight hole deep.

Finally, it became too hard to resist and Dean withdrew before spitting in his hands and rubbing it over his dick. "I'm going to fuck you so hard Cas!" He whispered, looking down at the 'angel' before him, his ass pushing up into the air like a wanton whore in heat. Groaning at the sight, Dean positioned his dick at the man's entrance. The hunter then growled and gripped his lover's hips before thrusting in swiftly, trying to make it as painless as possible. But, pretending could only go so far. Misha did not feel the way Dean had always imagined Castiel would feel. Still, he needed this. "Fuck, Cas!"

"Dean, please move!" Misha whined, pushing Dean's dick further into his ass, moaning at the way it made his dick twitch with pleasure.

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed harder into the willing, wanton body beneath him. He chanted his angel's name over and over again, slamming harder and harder into the person beneath him, going balls deep into the man's tight hole.

Misha moaned and began to stroke his own dick, calling to Dean loudly, "I'm going to – " A scream cut through the man's throat and Dean picked up his pace as the entrance tightened around him, making him growl in satisfaction. He soon followed suit, pulling out and cumming all over his surrogate's back – Castiel's back.

The two laid in the bed for a few minutes, catching their breath for a moment. Too spent to do anything else, Dean let his eyes drift closed and he fell into a fitful sleep.

"Dean,"

Hours later, Dean felt a foot in his side and he fell from the bed he was in. Growling, he jumped up, gun already drawn and pointing at the being who awoke him. "Misha?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

The figure looked to the being on the bed, then back to Dean, "Is that Jimmy's name in this world?" He asked emotionlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I wasn't actually planning on doing a chapter two, I just put Castiel at the end for a little dose of crack, but sense reviewers wanted to know what happened next, I wrote this to please you guys!

Totally forgot my disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural fandom nor do I make any money from this.

Castiel could hear Dean calling for him. It wasn't as loud as it usually was, and the angel couldn't find the hunter either. Faintly, in the back of his mind, the angel could hear his name over and over again. After being unable to find the Winchesters wherever Balthazar had hidden them and after all was said and done and the weapons where moved, Castiel called his brother and asked how to get to where ever they were.

Instead of telling, Balthazar merely smirked and gathered some supplies. "To get back," He started to explain, "Simply have them take you to the spot where they first entered that world, and I'll pull you guys back. I sent them to a place where there is no magic. However, I'm sure I can send you with your grace intact. I just need to revise the spell a bit."

Castiel closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was surprised by what he found. He stared at himself, or rather a person who looked just like his vessel, Jimmy. But this wasn't really the part that surprised the angel – no, he found he was more surprised by the fact the Dean was currently in bed with the man who looked just like him.

Instead of waking the sleeping men, Castiel merely stared down at them, not able to comprehend what exactly he was seeing. He felt angry, betrayed, hurt even. Why, he did not know. He had seen Dean bed many women in their time of knowing each other but never before had the angel given it a second thought. But now, his chest lurched with an un known feeling, so, he put on his emotionless mask and called to his charge to wake up. When that didn't work, the angel kicked him – hard enough to knock the man off the bed.

Dean looked up at him with groggy eyes and said, "Misha?"

Castiel growled at being mistaken for this human, however he did not let it show. He merely looked down at his other self and asked, "Is that Jimmy's name in this world?" He then shrugged. "Stand. We are leaving."

The hunters eyes became large and he froze, seemingly unable to move, his mouth opened but no words came out.

Castiel rolled his eyes and gripped Dean's arm hard, roughly pulling him to his feet, "Unless you plan on appearing before your brother naked, I suggest you put your attire on." His voice was low and dangerous, making Dean shiver in his arms. "I will be back in 5 minutes with Sam." And then, he was gone.

Dean was still frozen for a moment before he finally jumped into gear. He grabbed his pants, desperately tugging them on, hopped around on one foot, bent over to get his shirt, threw it over his head, before finally throwing Misha's clothes at him. "Wake your ass up, Collins,"

The man bolted up, gripping his head and squinting his eyes. Once he looked around him and realize what he had done, he groaned, "My wife is gonna kill me." He grumbled.

"Get out Collins! Now!" Dean roared and the scared man did just that, almost forgetting to put his clothes on in the process. It was just in time as not only a second later did Castiel reappear, bringing Sam with him. Dean found himself unable to look at the angel. "So, are we ready to go?" He asked as he turned to pick up his wallet from the floor.

"Dude," Sam looked at him with a ludicrous expression, "what the hell happened to you. I called like 20 times!"

Dean almost sighed in relief: Cas hadn't told Sammy what he had seen. "I got a chick," The older brother lied with a smirk, "What did you expect. We had a night off and all." He then shrugged and slapped Sam's arm, "What did you do?"

At this, a blush spread against Sam's face, "I…nothing…"

Castiel looked back and forth between the two brother's with no emotion held on his face, however inside his anger grew more and more. He didn't understand what was happening, or why Dean was lying, and Castiel surely didn't comprehend what he saw not moments earlier. All he knew was that it had pissed him off. "If you two are done, we need to get back to the place you two first were when you arrived in this…awful world."

Castiel stood at the foot of Dean's bed, watching the Winchester sleep. It seemed both hunters had wore themselves out and while Sam had decided to stay the night at Bobby's, Dean chose instead to go out, get drunk, and pick up a girl. After he was finished with the black haired, blue eyed beauty, he had promptly kicked her out of his hotel room and passed out.

And now, Castiel stood over him angrily, watching as he slept in peace. Castiel had raised Dean from the pit, he had battled countless demons – and angels – to get to him. The angel had saved his life 100 times over again, and what did Castiel get in return? The angel growled in his mind, reaching for Dean, but the hunter's eyes instantly opened, sensing something was wrong. Castiel disappeared before he could be seen, afraid of what Dean would think, not knowing what he would say to the hunter.

The next time Dean called him, Castiel was too afraid to show up. He waited hours after the call before he got his nerve but by then the threat was averted. Dean was in his hotel room, Sam was nowhere to be seen. "Hello Dean." The angel spoke softly, "I am sorry for not appearing sooner, I was held up."

Dean turned and glared at him, rising from the desk as he did so. "We almost died Cas!" Dean got into his face and grabbed the collar of the angel's jacket tight, "Forget it Cas," The hunter growled, "I see we are just a bother, so don't worry, I won't be calling you any –"

Castiel cut Dean off by closing the space between their faces and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Dean was frozen for a moment or two, but suddenly he was grabbing at Castiel's neck and waist desperately before forcing his tongue into the angel's mouth. When Castiel moaned, however, it snapped the hunter out of whatever fog he was in and he pushed his angel away, making the shorter man fall to the ground in shock. Shame was all Castiel felt. He was an angel of the lord, messenger of God, yet he had let down his guard and allowed a human to best him.

"Dammit Cas! What the fuck man? We can't do this, I don't want it," Dean growled as he wiped his mouth as if he were disgusted, "Let's just forget this man. You wanna get laid, go pick up a chick and leave me outta it!"

Castiel fought back tears as he stood once more. This time, he grabbed Dean roughly and snarled in his face, "Am I not good enough for the mighty Winchester! What made a man – who looked exactly like me – worthy and yet I am not good enough to even kiss? What did he have that I do not have!"

Dean didn't speak, didn't look into Castiel's pleading eyes. He kept his eyes on the ground and thought hard for a moment on how to answer his angel's question. Finally, the hunter took a deep breath and replied quietly, "I don't want you to lose your grace."

Loosening his grip on the human, Castiel tilted his head to the side, "One does not lose their grace for love. Our Father encourages us to love."

With wide eyes, Dean finally looked at the angel holding him captive, "You love me, Cas?" He asked tentatively.

The angel nodded, "I have loved you for longer then you realize, Dean. My only wish is for you to reciprocate these feelings."

"I…" The hunter sighed, "I have wanted you for a long time, Cas. But…I don't know if I can love you," The last few words were spoken quietly, his head once again turned away from the angel in shame, "I need some time to think, Cas. Please?"

After a moment, Castiel released him and nodded his head, "Yes, this is acceptable. Love is not something you should blindly jump into," Though his words were calm, tears stung at the angel's eyes, "I will give you your space to think," And with that, the angel disappeared, holding back his cries of angst.


	3. Chapter 3

Pretend: Chapter 3

A/N: This will be the last chapter I think, that way I can focus on The Fallen. If you want me to write a Destial, Sastiel, or anything else from Supernatural EXCEPT Wincest, just send me a pm with a prompt.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural fandom, nor do I make any money from this.

* * *

There were few people in this world Dean could see himself 'loving'. His father being one, his mother another. He loved his brother, of course; hell, he had died for Sam. He could admit without feeling awkward that he even loved Bobby – the man had always been there for him and was like a second dad. Dean couldn't really say he _loved_ Ben, but that was Dean's own fault he knew – he never took the time to get to know Ben.

So, in conclusion, Dean knew for a fact that he loved four people. He could tell what the feeling was; it welled up in his chest whenever he thought about them in danger. It was a feeling of need to protect, to keep safe, to make sure no harm ever came to them. When he thought about Castiel, it was…different. The angel was more than able to protect himself, and there was no need for Dean to have to keep him safe – Castiel was an angel of the Lord, a being of heaven and Dean was merely a mortal after all. The logistics of it were simple; he didn't feel the need to protect the angel because the angel did not need protecting.

But was that all love was about, Dean wondered. The truth was, when Dean thought about Castiel, he could feel his heart pounding harder than any hunt or any girl had ever made it pound. When he was around the angel he was nervous, he would sweat, stutter – hell, he would even admit (to himself only of course) that he was _bashful_ around the angel. Was that what love between to people who weren't family felt like?

It wasn't until Dean's most recent hunt that the human decided he indeed did love Castiel. He lay on the ground, a gaping wound in his chest. He hadn't even seen the beast attack him, but now he lay dying, bleeding out from his fatal wound while Sammy attempted to kill the monster.

"Cas, if you can hear me – " Before he had even finished, Castiel was at his side, concern written clearly over the angel's usually stoic features, "Thanks for coming," Dean cough up some blood and held his chest.

"Dean, I…"

Before Castiel could finish, Dean cut him off, shushing the angel, "No, I need to tell you something." The human chuckled as blood drizzled from his mouth, "I should have told you sooner – it was stupid of me not to. I do love you, man. You mean more to me then almost everyone in my life. I couldn't imagine being alive and not knowing you. Every time I see you, I can literally hear my heart beating. In fact, it's so loud I'm afraid everyone else can hear it to." Dean chuckled again, his vision failing him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry I was so stubborn. And now, it's too late." It was silent for a moment, time moving too slowly for Dean before finally he spoke, "Fuck, Cas. Say something."

"Do you wish for me to heal you now? Or were you wanting to die today?" Castiel gave him a confused look.

Dean groaned, "Now that you mention it, maybe I could die from embarrassment." He then sighed and closed his eyes, "Yeah, do your angel mumbo jumbo." Dean felt the hand slowly come to touch his chest and a warm, inviting sensation filled him. He gasped in pleasure as sparks flew behind his eyes. Then, lips were on his, a tongue in his mouth. Dean kissed Castiel back with just as much force, moaning when the angel's silky smooth tongue slid over his so delicately. He could tell his mounds had closed, Castiel's angelic powers had worked their magic on him swiftly. He paused and thought of Sammy, but when he opened his eyes and saw his brother staring at him – a sigh that the younger Winchester was safe – Dean just closed his eyes back and relaxed into the kiss. Finally he pushed at Castiel's shoulder's and the angel backed away, allowing him to breathe.

"Um, are you two done? We need to burn the body before it regenerates." Sam said awkwardly, not looking at either of the other two men. It wasn't every day, after all, that you find your brother making out with an angel of the Lord.

* * *

They were kissing, their hands roaming each other's bodies slowly, studying each other. When one moaned, the other rejoiced at the sound. Their clothing was still on, neither wanting to rush the first meeting of their bodies. They were interrupted, however, when the sound of an impala blared outside the room. By the time Sam opened the door, Castiel had disappeared in a rush, leaving an aching Dean behind him.

This wasn't the only time nor the first time they had been interrupted while trying to discover each other's bodies. On one specific occasion, the two had already begun to take their clothing off, Dean was atop Castiel, grinding their members together to create a euphoric feeling when Same suddenly burst into the room. The angel had been so frightened his disappeared in an instant, leaving Dean to cuss out his younger brother.

However, there was no time for cussing as three vampires followed his brother. Dean and Sam killed them swiftly and then fled (Dean barely having any time to put pants on) when they heard the police coming their way. Neither brother talked about what was seen in that moment.

They headed to Bobby's house to lay low for a while. The moment they got there, however, Dean waited for Sam to get out of the car then took off. The moment he was down the road, his angel appeared next to him, desperately grabbing at the buckle to the human's pants. Dean groaned, helping Castiel un do his pants. "God Castiel, you are so fucking hot."

The angel looked at him with a glare, "Do not use the Lord's name in vein." He commented before ducking his head down and wrapping his lips around Dean's already engorged prick. The hunter had never felt anything so amazing in his entire life. He grabbed Castiel's head and began to thrust eagerly, unable to stop himself – he needed this so bad it literally hurt.

When Dean finally pulled into the hotel, Castiel zapped the two of them into an empty room, landing on the bed. Dean pinned the angel beneath him, groaning at the wanton way Castiel ached into him, begging him to make them one.

They twisted in the sheets, delicate handles carefully mapping out each other's bodies. Mouths and tongues clashed with each other as they desperately tried to create more friction between their bodies. When it came time, Dean thrusts slowly into his partner, careful not to hurt the angel he loved. He placed feather light kisses all over Castiel's neck and shoulders, whispered sweet words into his hears.

They made love. Dean had never made love before, but he could tell that this was what it was like. He literally felt as if he was becoming one with the angel, as if they were melding together into one being. The pleasure was something better than anything he had ever felt before and he could tell he would never in a million years be able to get enough of it.

And for once, when morning came, the Hunter didn't run from the person he was sleeping with. Instead, he lay awake, both of them naked in the bed, and tightened his hold on the angel in his arms. It was only when they heard a key card in the door did they move to gather their clothing. And when the maid finally opened the door, they were gone, back into the impala. Both knew it would take centuries to fully know the other, and both also knew that they had eternity to spend with the other – because even in death nothing would ever come between them.

~ FIN ~


End file.
